


shades of scarlet

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: A Lot of Death, Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Kurta Clan's Scarlet Eyes (Hunter X Hunter), M/M, chrollo is a dick, kurapika is sad, major angst, the kurokura is manipulative and kind of abusive its not the main focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: they say that when a member of the kurtz clan experiences grief, their eyes turn the most beautiful shade of scarlet.
Relationships: Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	shades of scarlet

**Author's Note:**

> i’m so sorry in advance lol this is probably shit but i poured my weak lil heart into it so 🥲

kurapika is walking. he doesn’t know where, or why, but he is. maybe it’s him trying to leave the bodies of his friends or the pain behind him, leaving it forever. or maybe he’s running away from the phantom troupe leader chrollo, who seems quite set on forcing kurapika to join them. either way, his feet are moving across the dirt and smeary paths and he’s not stopping them.

it shouldn’t have happened. it shouldn’t have been them.

he remembers being led by chrollo somewhere while in captivity, a few spiders following behind, and noticing the stench of corpses and fresh blood. he had grown used to it, of course, but a small amount of shock factor still appears every time he views a body.

he remembers the immense guilt he felt, the burning in the back of his scalp and his throat closing up, getting smaller than it already was. chrollo would use the word ‘petite’, and scold him for his severe lack of vocabulary. and kurapika would scream at him. but not now. not when his friends bodies are laying in front of him on the burning grass, surrounded by flames and weapons and blood. open flesh wounds are visible on each one of them, but kurapika can’t seem to find it in himself to care as his vision grows hazier.

he knows that they’re dead, but he cannot bring himself to accept it. he can’t seem to acknowledge that he’ll never see gon’s adorable smiles and killua’s scowling again. that he’ll never again see leorio shout in irritation over _studying_ of all things. while kurapika was constantly on the run from a universally feared group of thieves, leorio was sobbing about being unable to answer a question. he would call himself pathetic for it and kurapika would chuckle, forgetting everything about the world and only focusing on leorio.

_leorio, leorio, leorio. what will i do without you now?_

none of that will happen again, because they’re dead. he’s staring at the bodies, letting his guard down. yet no one attacks him. nobody slices his throat and leaves him to bleed with his friends on the rough dirt ground. nobody so much as punches him or knocks him to the floor to take him back. they stay stood behind him, almost mockingly.

no tears leave his eyes. but he knows that they will soon. he hasn’t cried since seeing the aftermath of the kurta clan massacre, the bodies lying on the floor symbolically. 

quite ironic, isn’t it?

history does tend to repeat itself.

killua’s corpse is cold and clammy, like his brother illumi’s personality. it’s peaceful and calm, though. if not for the deep wounds and gashes on his deathly pale skin, with his eyes shut and head tilted to the side, one could believe that he’s merely sleeping. catching a nights rest with those tired striking blue eyes. 

but he isn’t sleeping, that’s the whole thing. he’s not alive anymore. 

gon’s body isn’t much better. it’s lost all aspects of what it used to represent. when kurapika looked at gon he would notice how innocent and childish his friend was, however not in a bad way. without his smiles and bubbly personality now, he looks almost ten years older.

he tries to stop himself from looking at his doctor friend’s body. he can’t bring himself to say the name anymore. kurapika has already tainted him with his bloodlust, how could he be so disrespectful as to do the same to his body? the suit he usually wears is stained with red. it’s everywhere. it spreads from his chest to the bottom of his pants, and kurapika has to stop himself from wondering how he died. he just hopes it wasn’t painful. although, with the obvious perpetrators of the crime he doubts it.

he feels the telltale tears brim his eyes, and he knows that with the lack of contacts his eyes must be flashing quite a powerful shade of scarlet.

a rough, calloused hand lands on his shoulder, softly turning him around. he must look pathetic in their eyes, sobbing at the death of three people he abandoned so many years ago to carry out his mission. big fat red tears rolling down his pale face.

he wishes he would’ve answered the calls they left for him. now he’ll never hear another one again - the troupe destroyed his phone and clearly there are no more coming in any time soon.

it’s chrollo who turns him around.

he smiles. it’s gentle and kind, and kurapika hates it. he hates how weak he feels right now in front of the people he has sworn to hate. he hates how the pink haired woman - machi, was it? - almost steps forward to comfort him as if they’re _friends._

chrollo’s thumb caresses his check softly and holds his face in his palm.

”your eyes are so beautiful like this.” he says, and kurapika despises the butterflies that it sends flying in his stomach.

kurapika tries to look anywhere than in the eyes of his captor, but the strong hand around his cheek grabs his jaw and focuses his eyes again.

”do you understand now? everyone you love is dead. your pathetic family and those useless friends.” the harsh words are immensely different to the caring look on his face. “but you didn’t need them anyway, did you? after all, you abandoned them in the first place.” the words burrow inside kurapika’s mind like a cancer, a disease spreading throughout his body. his legs will give out any second now. the world blurs and a loud ringing noise starts in his ears.

”we’re all you have left, kurapika. you can’t leave us now, but i doubt you would anyway.”


End file.
